User talk:Megajavier
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2006 AcceleRacers Series page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Sinnin (Talk) 02:02, February 19, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Edits Please preview your edits before saving your changes. I redid the formatting on the 2 Cool page and you trashed it. If you have questions on how to post pictures, format things, add things, PLEASE just ask. Tszuta | Talk 03:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) South Texas Die Cast - Warning As a rule of this Wiki, you are only allowed to post pictures that you rightfully own. Stealing images from South Texas Die Cast is strongly frowned upon. This will be your first and last warning. I am not an admin but yet I will speak as one - you will be blocked next time. If you are uncertain to what I am talking about, it was the stolen picture (that has been removed) of the Hardnoze Toyota Celica. Post your own work, not the work of others. Tszuta | Talk 15:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :You have been temporarily blocked. To remove the block please acknowledge that you understand our rules against uploading images that are not your own. Your next offence will not be temporary 22:20, February 28, 2011 (UTC) A new beginning Thank you for acknowledgeing that you understand our rules. We were all new once and we still make mistakes. In the future please do not "publish" your changes unless you have achieved the desired results. If you have made errors to the page and you do not know how to fix them, then simply click your browsers back button. This will return you to the original page and you will be able to try again. If you have any questions on how to do something, please just ask, there are many people here who can and will help you! 05:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC)